


by the way

by TheGlassesPredicament



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just wanna see robbe smile some more, it's a little messy but she has heart so, so i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesPredicament/pseuds/TheGlassesPredicament
Summary: It had been over two weeks since Robbe and Sander had officially made up and started dating, and Robbe was getting tired of hiding it.AKA The one where Robbe tells the Broerrrs
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Sander, Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 314





	by the way

It had been over two weeks since Robbe and Sander had officially made up and started dating, and Robbe was getting tired of hiding it. He’d tried to talk to Jens again, but it had only led to more misunderstandings, with Jens seemingly unable to catch on to the idea that maybe, just maybe, Robbe didn’t like a girl.

He’d told Zoe a few days after the makeup. She could tell almost instantly that something was up, and Robbe knew that she’d be supportive. Senne found out a little later by complete accident; he’d walked into the kitchen one morning to find Sander and Robbe making out, a plate of untouched waffles next to them.

Robbe hadn’t realized how good it would feel to be out, how relaxing it felt to not worry about someone walking in, someone seeing them together. Sander loved it, too. He had told most of his friends, and even his parents knew they were dating.

But as good as those moments of freedom felt, they only served to make his time at school, with his friends, and with his mother more hard to swallow. He hated the ache in his chest that came whenever Moyo made crass comments, or when his mom would ask about any girls he was seeing. It was draining to pretend, to nod and smile along to everything they said. He’d had more than enough of that when he was still dating Noor to last a lifetime.

So he was tired. Exhausted, really. He had no idea how to tell the boys; he knew he couldn’t get away with just a quick mention, a little _ oh, by the way, guys! _

When he told Milan all this, sitting at the kitchen table late one night, his flatmate got quiet, mulling over the options Robbe had. Finally, he replied, “Well, why _can’t_ you just mention it?”

Robbe spluttered. “The boys- they wouldn’t- they’d ask all these questions, and they would make it this big thing, and that’s the opposite of what I want.”

“Or… they might not?” Milan countered. “I mean, if you show them that it’s not a big deal, maybe they won’t make it one.” He paused, trying to think back to what Robbe’s friends had been like when they’d all met. “I’m sure Jens at least wouldn’t overreact. The others, I don’t know.”

Robbe shrugged. “I just don’t want to deal with all the stupid jokes they make, Moyo especially.” He put his elbows on the table, propping his head on his hands. “It’s just… a lot, you know?”

Milan nodded, his brow slightly furrowed. “It is. And it’s unique for everyone. For example, while I may tell everyone I meet on the street, I still haven’t told my parents.” Robbe met his eye at this, surprised, as Milan continued, “You just have to do what’s right for you, and that’s something only you can figure out.”

Robbe let his flatmate’s words sink in. “I think I know what you mean.”

  
  
  


The next morning, Robbe had a plan. He texted Sander to ask if it was okay, and got a thumbs up and a heart in return. Next, he texted the _ Broerrrs _, asking if they wanted to meet up at the skate park.

As he pulled up to the park, Robbe could see the boys ahead of him, and he felt a pang of nerves as he came to a stop, grabbed his board and walked over. He pushed what he was feeling aside, focusing on his friends’ conversation.

“Dude, I swear, she’s into me. Like properly, super into me,” he heard Aaron say. Moyo rolled his eyes, giving him a quick shove.

Jens looked up as Robbe approached, offering a fist bump. “What’s up my man?”

Robbe shrugged as he took a seat next to him, fist-bumping Moyo and Aaron as he did. “Just happy, bro.” He said, a soft smile on his face.

The boys each gave him looks: Jens a bit confused, Moyo impressed, and Aaron happy.

“Okay, is it just me,” Moyo started, “or have you been hella happy recently? Like, an ‘I’m getting laid’ kind of happy?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Aaron laugh.

Robbe just shrugged again. “Maybe,” he replied. He looked out across the park and felt a wave of confidence come over him as he saw in the distance a figure walking toward them. Jens seemed to notice his gaze and followed it, squinting.

“So,” Aaron asked, “When do we meet the lucky new girl? Or have we already?” He raised his eyebrows at Moyo, who was stroking his chin as if doing some mental calculations. “Did you make up with Noor?” Aaron continued, “You two were really cute!”

Moyo jumped in. “Or Yasmina? You two do have chemistry together.” Aaron cracked up at this, Jens even chuckling slightly.

Robbe shook his head. “Actually, you have already met them.” He’s careful to use a neutral pronoun, which Jens seemed to pick up on. His expression told Robbe that it had all clicked, finally. He made eye contact with Robbe, raising an eyebrow and mouthing, _ guy? _

As Aaron and Moyo kept theorizing, Robbe nodded at Jens. When Jens sent him a grin, Robbe felt himself grinning back. His chest seemed lighter, as if a literal weight had been lifted from him.

He looked back out at the park; he could make out Sander’s blond locks from where he sat. Sander saw him, too, and waved. Robbe tilted his head, silently telling him it was okay to come over. Moyo saw him before Aaron.

“Is that Britt’s boy? From the beach house” Moyo asked, gesturing to Sander, who was about 30 feet out from them.

Aaron closed his eyes and tilted his head up at the sky. “_ Dude _, that beach house.” Moyo hummed in agreement, the two getting lost in the memory of their vacation.

“Ex-boy,” Robbe replied, cutting off their daydream, a smirk settling on his face.

Sander stopped in front of the boys, his eyes trailing over to where Robbe sat at the end. He sent Robbe a reassuring smile, and glanced again at Jens.

Robbe stood up, greeting Sander with a kiss before turning to the boys, his arm snaked around Sander’s waist. Moyo and Aaron had matching expressions of shock, while Jens looked a little proud. He took a deep breath and said, “Guys, this is Sander, my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure how to end this lol, might make a part two with the boys full reactions  
i hope y'all enjoyed this !! thanks for reading


End file.
